Recently, three-dimensional (3D) films have been a box office success, as such 3D broadcasting services have garnered a great deal of attention. Varied types of applications for 3D image transmission, for example, 3D games, 3D internet access, 3D video phones, and the like, are expected to be utilized. In this case, a greater amount of communication resources will be required to provide a service associated with multi-view data, for example, two-dimensional (2D) view data, 3D view data, and four-dimensional (4D) view data, and the like. However, the communication resource, particularly, the radio resource, is limited and thus, there is a desire for a method of effectively using an optimal resource.
One of the conventional 3D image transmission methods is a method based on scalable video coding (SVC) image information. According to the method, left view data of stereoscopic 3D video data is mapped to a base layer, and right view data of the stereoscopic 3D video data is mapped to an enhancement layer, or vice versa. The conventional SVC image information may be transmitted based on a layered modulation transmission technology. In this example, a conventional layered modulation transmission technology uses superposed constellations of a 2D complex number plane.